flying without wings
by lozzypoo
Summary: its going to be a valentines yuki never forgets
1. Chapter 1

Flying without wings

'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD' k chanted as he blasted down the studio door that the members of BAD LUCK were hiding behind

'Praise the lord k has finally found religion' suguru muttered but ducked behind shuichi as k shot a few rounds at him

'What is it k'

'Seguchi has asked us to participate in a music contest with the other NG bands. 1st prize is a trip to Australia. Boys this could be an opportunity of a lifetime.

Shuichi jumped up and fisted the air' Australia, always wanted to go there'

' But there is a catch' k said

'And that is' shuichi said as his curiosity got the better of him

'That the theme is love. So naturally you will write and perform your love song'

'What a love song? Why?

'Well because February 14th is coming up and NG want to celebrate it in style' k said giving his band an amused looked

'But wait February 14th, that's in 4 days'

'Exactly, so shuichi lets hop to it' k said as he pointed his gun at shuichi and said 'you have two hours'

'What two hours are you crazy' k let a few rounds slide making a nice outline of shuichi's body

'Alright, alright I'm on it'

Shuichi ran out the door before their freaky manager managed to shoot him again

K turned to the other band members and said as he caressed his precious gun 'when he gets back we can start' K walked out of the studio as suguru slumped in his chair

'Do you really think he can finish in two hours' suguru muttered

'Lets hope so, unless he wants to feel the wrath of a certain blonde American'

……………………………………

AAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG this is hopeless 'shuichi shouted as he scrunched up yet another piece of paper and flung it behind him.

'hay watch were you throw things'

Shuichi turned around to find hiro holding his scrunched up piece of paper. 'oh sorry hiro'

'having trouble'

'yeah I have tried but all the lyrics I try to write either sound to plain or to sappy' shuichi said pointing to all the paper covering the floor

'Well shu it is really quite simple'

'it is'

'of coarse it is, just think of all Mr. Yuki means to you and just put those emotions and feelings into words' shuichi looked back at his piece of paper and was pondering on all that yuki meant to him. All the things they have been through, all that they have shared. Then suddenly the inspiration hit him. He picked up his pen and started scribbling down his feelings. Hiro looked at shu before quietly getting up, so not to bother his friends train of thought and left not before turning around and giving shu a small mile.

…………………………………………………………..

3….2….1

'1'm ….. here' shuichi panted as he looked like he had just ran a marathon. He had his hands on his knees and his head down, breathing for air. 'So did you do them' k walked over to shuichi as he pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to k. he read it silently and tears started forming in his eyes. 'shuichi this is beautiful. We might even win' k handed the lyrics to suguru and hiro to read

'wow shindou this is actually pretty good for two hours' suguru looked over the lyrics trying to picture the beat and melody. Hiro draped his arms over shuichi's should and said 'see I knew you could do it'

'yeah I just hope yuki likes it to'

'I am sure he will'

'ok boys we have the song' k pulled out his magnum 'know lets get to work'

all said boys took up their positions and let the practice begin

…………………………………………………..

shuichi couldn't be happier. He had just written and recorded the best ever love song he had ever written, in two hours no less. And that the love of his life would be able to hear it. It is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever. Shuichi stopped to see the sun set, not even realizing that this would be the last sun set he will ever see. The colours or pink and gold clashing together making it look red and more beautiful. 'Beautiful, just beautiful' shuichi said before turning around to walk home.

…………………………………………………

At home, a very angry and pissed off novelist just gaped at his laptop 'no no no you can't do this to me' yuki started shaking his laptop. 2 chapters gone. Said laptop had just decide at that moment to freeze and shut down, automatically whipping out the two chapters that yuki had been slaving over for two days. His deadline was in a week and he hadn't even gotten half way through it. And to make matters worse a very annoying hyper singer decided this would be the perfect moment to grace him with his presence 'yyyyyuuuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiii I'm home' shuichi bounced into the apartment and ran to the study. He busted open the door and lunched him self into yuki's lap 'hay yuki how was your day, mine was great. U would guess what is happening in 4 days…….'shuichi didn't have a chance to finish as yuki pushed him off his lap causing shu to fall to the floor with a big thud

'Ooowwwww what did you do that for'

yuki stood up' shut up brat' yuki got up out of his chair anger in his eyes 'can't you see I am working. I don't have time to listen to your annoying voice. I have a deadline. Don't you care? Just go and be quiet for once' yuki continued to glare at his lover as shu's eyes started to well up with tears as he got up from the floor and stood up in front of the taller man

'but Y…Yuki I just wanted t..oo tell you how my day went' shu said as he took a step back as yuki was approached him, a mad look in his eyes

'not the water works again, do you think that I care how your day's been. Why would I care about an idiot brat like you' he put his hand into shuichi's pink hair and scrunched some of it causing shuichi to whimper' and I am sick of hearing those sobs and seeing those tears I wish you would go away' yuki punched shu straight in the face and pulled shuichi's hair, throwing him to the ground causing shichi to scrap his knees. Yuki continued to walk towards shu, but something made him stop. He heard a silent voice

'Please no more yuki I promise I won't annoy you I will be quite. I promise' before yuki knew what was happening shuichi ran out of the study and out of the door. Yuki looked over at the door and at the spot were shu just was and saw the spots of shuichi's blood. Then it all came back to him, his laptop, shu coming home, him getting so angry that his anger was blinding him, and him hitting shuichi. Yuki's eyes widened when he realised what he had just done. He fell to his needs and put his head in his hands and cried in a very long time

_what have I done_

………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi continued running, running to a place he didn't even know. He wiped off the blood that was coming out of his mouth were yuki had hit him. So much for a nice evening as rain started pouring down in heavy buckets, drenching shuichi from head to toe. He continued running bumping into people passing by, but he didn't care. _Why would I care about and idiot brat like you_. 'Now I know how he feels about me. I am so stupid' shuichi continued running not watching were he was going until it was too late. He failed to see the up coming lights coming towards him.

BANG

The car swerved but not in time. The car collide with shuichi's body sending him flying over the top of the car to land behind it, hitting the road with a thud. It was then that everything stopped at that moment. The only last thing that he heard before slipping off into darkness was the screaming of people to call ambulance and the voice of concerned people

_Yuki…….._

………………………………………………………….

_Ring…….ring……..ring_

Hiro was playing his guitar when he heard the phone ring. 'Hello this is hiro'

'hiro we have to get to the hospital now. Its shuichi. His been in an accident. They think he might not make it'k said in tone that he had never heard before. It sounded scared and worried

'oh no I will be right there, maybe you should call yuki and tell him'

'ok I am on it' k said as the line went dead. Hiro picked up his helmet and rushed out the door praying that shuichi make it out ok

……………………………………………………………..

yuki was sitting on his couch crying in his hands going over and over again of what had transpired only a couple of hours ago when the phone started ringing so he just let it ring.

Ring…..ring……ring 

_Ring…ring……ring_

Yuki sighed and wiped his eyes and reached for the phone 'hello' he said in a gruff tone 'yuki you have to come to the hospital, its shuichi' it was then that yuki's world stopped. Hospital, shuichi this had to be a joke 'what has happened to him'

'he was in an accident. It is really serious. They say he might not make it'

_might not make it_

'you have to get here as soon as you can' and with that the line went dead leaving yuki standing there still holding the phone

_might not make it_

Yuki was totally freaking out. He quickly grabbed his coat and shoes and ran out the door. Hopefully he can resolved this mess and him and shu can go back to the way things were.

What have I done 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki sped down the road like a bat out of hell, not caring if he got pulled over or hit something, all that mattered was that he gets to shuichi 'hold on shu, I'm coming. Please forgive me'. He sped into the hospital car park and parked his car practically jumping out of the car before he even turned of the ignition. Not even bothering locking his car he ran to the entrance, his only thoughts going one hundred miles a minute

He might not make it, forgive me shu, what have I done 

He hastily ran up to the front desk and asked 'where is shuichi shindou's room'the nurse at the front desk look up and said 'Mr shindou let me check' she typed something on her computer 'I am sorry sir but you can't see him right now. He is in a very serious condition and the doctors are with him at the moment' yuki gave a annoyed growl which seemed to scare the young women 'but you are more then welcome to wait with the others who seem to be here because of Mr Shindou. They are on the 4th floor, just take the eleva….' She stop mid sentence as yuki already started to walk to the elevator. He stepped in the pressed the 4th floor button. When the doors oped he looked around to see that everyone was here, waiting to hear anything about shuichi.

Shuichi mother was crying in her husbands shirt and his sister was hugging her knees, trying not to cry but failing miserably. Tohma and mika were sitting in a chair holding each others hand. Tatsuha was holding a crying ryuichi. Sakano , suguru and hiro all had sad and solemn looks on their faces and k was sitting on the floor , his legs up to his chest and his head resting on them.. Tohma was the first to notice yuki

'oh Eiri you're here'

everyone looked up to see the novelist stand there. They could he was taking this news hard. His clothes were out of place, his hair was a mess and his eyes were big and puffy

'have you heard anything about shuichi yet'

'no the doctors are still in there. They have been in there for hours which is not a good sign' k said as he picked himself up of the ground to lean on the wall. It was then that the door to shuichi's room opened. The doctors waked out and closed the door. Looking over at the crowd that had seemed to form at the door. He had a sad looked in his eyes that yuki didn't like

'just give it to us straight doctor'

'I am afraid that there isn't anything I can do. He is in a coma, which he may never wake up from. There is some tissue damage around the brain when he was hit. There is also some internal bleeding which we are having difficulty stopping.

Mrs Shindou only cried harder as yuki tried to comprehend the information that he was just given

_Tissue damage internal bleeding_ yuki couldn't believe his ears 'no no no it can't be. He has to live dammit' yuki fell to the floor and started to pound it with his fist 'it's all my fault , it's all my fault '

'Eiri' tohma and mika ran over to him.

Hiro walked up to the doctor 'thank you very much' 'no problem we will keep you updated' hiro nodded his understanding as the doctor walked away. He turned around to find yuki sitting in a chair his head in his hands, silently crying.

'yuki what did you mean it was your fault. When shu left the studio he was happy and smily saying how he can't wait to tell you the news. And now he is in the hospital. What did you do to him?'

Everyone looked at yuki. He looked up at hiro with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

'I don't know. It all went so fast. I said and did some things that hurt him. I just lost it. My laptop crashed and I lost two chapters. Then I remember shu coming home telling me his day. I did something that I didn't know I was doing. I punched him and threw him on the floor. It all fell apart at….' Yuki was cut of by a punch in the face by not hiro but sakano. Everyone there had their mouths wide open. Yuki was lying on his stomach still crying

'how could you do it, how can you stand there kowning this is all your fault. Shindou did nothing to you only love you. And you go and do this? Why? Because you got angry over your laptop. You disgust me'

'mr sakano please calm your self, I am sure when shuichi gets out of this he can explain everything and hopefully sort out this mess' he glared at yuki who was sitting up 'lets just hope he makes it'

…………………………………….

Shuichi shindou died at 1:10am on Saturday 11th of February. The internal bleeding caused a clot to form which caused his heart to fail. He died a calm death because of his coma his mind was lets just say attached from his body. When the doctor came out and told everyone the news. Everything stopped at that moment. Mrs Shindou collapsed to the ground with her husband supporting her while she was screaming 'no it can be, my baby, no he can't be, he promised he would come and visit me, NOOOOOO'

Yuki could take it. The news was to much. He fainted to the floor. His only thoughts

_It's all my fault_

His funeral was held on the 14th of February, which was one of shuichi's favorite times of the year. After the funeral ceremony everyone sat in front of the stage that was decorated in flowers and momentums that fans have gathered and dedicated to there favorite singer . Hiro, suguru and ryuichi took to the stage. Where they took their places' hello everyone I am going to sing the very last song that shuichi shindou wrote for a valentine's contest that was being held today. So we dedicate this song to the best singer and friend anyone could have. It is called flying without wings'

As ryuichi got ready a projector screen came down and started playing with the words coming up _shuichi's life_ pictures of shuichi started to appear as ryuichi started singing with hiro and suguru in the background

Everybody's looking for that something One thing that makes it all complete 

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the faces of their children_

_Some find it in their loves eyes _

_Who can deny the joy it brings _

_When you find that special thing_

_You're flying without wings _

_Some find it sharing every morning _

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_Your flying without wings_

Pictures of shuichi when he was a little holding a little baby makio at the beach. Shuichi in his school play, playing peter pan. Shuichi laughing, shuchi at the beach. All the memories that were cherished and shared

_So impossible_

_As they might seem_

_You've got to fight_

_For every dream_

_Cause who's to know _

_Which one you let go_

_Would've made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_At any given time or place_

_It's all the things that only I know_

_These are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

As ryuichi was singing yuki was silently crying, making sure no one could hear him . His hands were supporting his head as he wept. How can he go on living without the one person who he cared the most for and shuichi he in return. How can he love another when he pushed away the only one who loved him even though he was cold and hurtful, shuichi was always there. How was he to live? he looked up to find a pink piece of paper on his knee. He looked around the opened it. His eyes widened. Inside was a letter written from shuichi. it said

'live, yuki. I will always be there with you'

Yuki looked around and in the distance where the trees hanged love and the sunlight drifted through the leaves was shuichi dressed all in white, white wings spread across his back. He was smiling. A warm loving smile, just for yuki. Yuki looked back at ryuichi as he sand shuichi's song, a love song just for him.

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

As the song ended yuki looked back at where shuichi was. He wasn't there but in his place was a single white feather. After the ceremony, yuki walked over to where the feather was. He picked it up and a ray of light hit it causing it to shine and sparkle, just like shuichi. Yuki looked up to the sky and just knew that shuichi was up there somewhere. Being his hyperactive, bubbly self


End file.
